Spider-Men: Origins
by NotsoSmartguy
Summary: Years after a Spider-man disappears Miles Morales is the new Spider-man. However the rookie Spider-man is in way over his head against a new foe. Can Miles overcome these odds.
1. Spider-man returns part 1

A father mother and son realize how late it is after seeing so they have decided to cut through the allyway through an alleyway only to be met by a mugger.

Meanwhile a young man in a poorly made Spiderman costume perched on a nearby muging over heard their cry.

"This is the moment you waited for Miles" he thought to himself as he kept off the building to his destiny But as he tried to saur his webfluid failed and Miles found himself plummeting down to the ground and crashing into a nearby dumpster spooking the mugger and driving everyone away.

Miles managed to stealthily limped his way back to the room he shared at Brooklyn Vision's academy with his best friends Ganke and Judge. Ganke was deep into watching an old dumb sci-fi movie on his tablet while Judge was studying for his test the next day.

"Man they don't make an like this anymore" Ganke said out loud to himself as chomped on some school storebought popcorn, much to Judge's annoyance.

Judge rolled his eyes as he noticed the window open.

"Guys need help."

Ganke got up to help Miles get into his bed while Judge got to work patching him up with the first aid kitt while. This had been almost a weekly occurance at least ever since a few weeks ago...

It was the end of the July and Miles Morales walked to his Uncle Aaron's apartment across town excited about the great news he had to share with him. His Dad didn't like him going over there but his mom said it was ok as while she was unsure of Aaron she trusted Miles to not get into trouble. Despite the changes to the City after the massive reconstruction he knew his way around. He made it to his Uncle Aaron's Apartment and knocked at the door.

"Uncle Aaron, it's me Miles" he said sheepishly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Just a sec," he heard a voice reply.

The door opened.

"Hey there's my man" Aaron said as he smiled at his nephew.

"Guess what? I got in!" Miles smiled

"That's great!" He enthusiastically hugged his nephew since this means he has a chance of not ending up like he did. "This calls for some ice cream."

As his uncle left to get some from the fridge a strange Spider crawled near Miles. As he tried to shoo it away the creature managed to bite him causing a bizarre reaction in the boy. He became very queasy as he sat down he noticed his hands appearing to fade into nothingness as if invisible this freaked him out enough to head to the bathroom.

"You alright Miles." His uncle Aaron said as he knocked on the door concerned

"I'm fine just had to pee."

Miles went the rest of the day without an issue.

Later he went to his best friend Ganke's house since he was the only one he knew he could trust.

"Ganke man we need to talk." Miles said nervously. "I got something important to say."

"Sigh." Ganke said "I knew this day would come. Look Miles I like you only as a friend..."

"That's not at all where this conversation is going." Miles said as he rolled his eyes

"Perhaps it's better that I show you."

Miles managed to get his stealth powers working. Ganke was amazed

"So cool, what else can you do?"

Miles leaned against the wall only to find himself stuck to it.

"Wow"

"What am I going to do?" Miles Paniced " You know how my dad is?"

"You could be a superhero!" Ganke said enthusiastically

"Nope, Nada, No Way, out of the question"

"What's the point of power if you're not gonna use them?"

"Ganke I'm no hero."

"But if you have these abilities don't you have like a duty to use them?"

"No, I don't Ganke. End of discussion."

They decided to drop the subject for now. Over the next few days Miles began to notice more powers like enhanced strength and reflexes. Miles rejected his powers call to heroism.

But one day while walking home from Ganke's when he came upon a fire. He tried to ignore it but when overheard that someone was inside he couldn't ignore the call to action. He discreetly rushed into the building, putting up his hoodie as a short notice disguise. As he made his way through the buolding the smoke became too strong.

"Is anyone there?"Miles shouted

"Over here!" He heard a panic and strained voice say.

Miles made his way further into the blaze following the sound of the screams there he saw an young hatian American kid his age. He saw that he was buried under rubble.

"Oh man." Miles rused over to help "gotta get a good grip."

Miles struggled to lift it nearly looking his grip. Then he thought about the fact that this kid might not see his Mom again and he managed to power through it and lifted it out. Miles rushed the kid out and brought him to his Mom and the Paramedics who just arrived.

The kid was about to thank Miles for saving his life but Miles left without a trace. As he looked back to check on the person he saw his mom hugging. After seeing the difference he could with his powers He had decided that he had to at least try to help.

Later in an undisclosed location a news report is made and many people are speculating the return of Spider-man who had been missing for 8 years.

"Well isn't this interesting" Miles Warren, brilliant was monitoring the report with a colorful friend, pleased at the results.

"Doubt it's Davis." The other person said "too small based on the footage."

"A bit younger than we hoped but he'll suffice for our data."

"How long do I have to wait."

"Soon my friend you'll have your chance at him once, I finish recreating the Goblin formula".

"Yes soon there's going to be a new Goblin in town!"

The 2 men laughed as they began the next phase of their plan.


	2. Spider-man returns part 2

The night after Miles made his unoffical superhero debut, he was texting Ganke informing him what happened.

Ganke: Dang dude.

Miles: yea

Ganke: you alright.

Miles: yea

Ganke: that was a close one

Miles: yea

Ganke: you could have been killed

Miles: yea

Ganke: stop saying yea.

Miles: ok

Ganke: I have been doing some research on superpowers and I think I found out something interesting.

Miles: ok

Ganke: *eye roll emoji*

Ganke: so anyway I found this article on Spiderman. Apparently he got powers when he got bit by a Spider. And who's powers just got activated after a Spider bite? Boom! You.

Miles thought about it and took his revelation with stride. He was

nervous being associated with a controversial public figure but knowing what exactly his powers were brought him some comfort.

A few weeks later was orientation for the new Brooklyn Vision's academy. Miles and his parents, Rio and Jefferson Davis arrived a little early and met with Ganke and his Mom. While they were talking Miles saw another kid pass them and to his surprise itnwas the kid he saved from the fire. He was glad to see he was doing well.

The orientation was pretty boring, just the usual speeches about what was expected of them. Then they were assigned rooms Miles managed to get his room with Ganke. As they were setting up their room they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey."

Miles recognized the voice on the other side it was him again. He opened it up

"I'm Judge I am going to be bunking with you guys."

"Cool I'm Miles, He's Ganke."

Ganke gave a wave as he exited needing to go to the bathroom.

judge says to Miles "I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day."

"I... have no idea what you're talking about?" Miles said trying to play coy.

"Relax your secret safe with me whatever happens." Judge said

"I just don't know what to do? I mean am I really the hero type? What if become a bad guy and my parents hate me?"

"Look man" Judge replied "I don't know you, but one thing I know a bad guy wouldn't have rushed into the building and saved me."

Miles mediated on this for a sec.

"Geez what happened in here?" Ganke said as he arrived back into the room

"Ganke I think You're right. I gotta try this hero thing."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Ganke pulled out a poorly made Spiderman costume from his backpack.

"You made this?" Miles said "I didn't know you sewed."

"Yep." Ganke said "Well it was easy once I looked it up on YouTube."

Miles put it on, it was... an interesting fit but he knew Ganke's heart was in the right place.

"Let's give this a shot tonight."

And so it was every night for the past few weeks. Miles would go put and try to fight crime. It was mostly simple muggings and robberies. A lot of people assumed it was Spiderman's son since nobody had seen the wallcrawler in a few years. The police saw him a nuisance at best and a threat at worst.

Meanwhile a sinister plot was being put into motion

"This new Spider-man amuses me." Said Aaron Davis "though little bastard."

"Bah too inexperienced." Said Miles Warren "I only YOU had managed to get the Spider bite instead of some random kid."

"Yea... some random kid."

"How about we give him" a real challenge." Another voice said cackling dawning an orange cloak with an disgusting looking yellow mask with red eyes.

"Yes" Miles Agreed"but not you, Let's let Aaron handle this."

Aaron smiled "time to go on the prowl."

"Your task is simple, create a few other subjects to tire him out and bring him in alive after we get the data we needed."

Aaron agreed dawned his purple black and green power suit, took some vials containing the various serums to creat more subjects and got to work.


	3. Spider-man returns part 3

"Awwww Damn."

Miles alarm rang. He went to turn it off but accidentally used too much force breaking it. He still aching from his late night activities his but he didn't have time to recover, he had to get to Mr. Parker's class and he was running late. Mr. Parker was the science teacher the school, popular with the Students and Staff. Miles hope he would be cool with him being late. Miles limped his way to class effortlessly.

"No class turn you text book to page... ah Miles so nice of you to join us." Mr. Parker said

"Sorry Teach." Miles said visibly not looking good.

"You don't look so good, are You alright?"

"I'm fine I... fell down the stairs."

Peter looked at him suspiciously, not really believing his lie.

"Very well then turn your textbook to page 46, Miles ask Gwen to borrow her notes after class."

Gwen Poole was Caucasian blonde girl with Pink highlights. She's a bit of a nosey, but Miles liked her well enough. She was always in everyone's business as the school's top gossip and now seemed to have a particular interest in Miles.

"Here you go, I hope you don't mind messy handwriting." Gwen said

"Nah you're good." Miles replied "thanks I really appreciate it."

"So you fell down the stairs?"

"Yea, I was just so excited about going too... Mr. Chamberlain's history class."

"Oh really." Gwen looked at him like she knew he was lying but she played along. "Well try not to get too excited, I dont want you to hurt your handsome face."

"Alright maybe just for you."

They had a good laugh and parted ways.

"Whew that was a close one." Miles thought to himself.

Meanwhile Aaron Davis entered the Bar with no name. He was looking to collect on a few debts. He scanned the room till he found exactly who he was looking for.

"Yo Maxy my man."

A small timid sickly man.

"Oh Aaron so nice to see you." He said with a grin.

"How's Tracy."

"Her medical bills are piling up." Max said in a very tired tone. " If something doesn't come up soon..."

"Relax, I got you covered."

Aaron Davis put a vial on the table.

"What's that?"

"It's your sign up sheet. Drink this, play along and your debts paid."

Max looked hesitant but it was an offer he had little options so he drank it.

Later that night Miles was doing nightly his patrol around Brooklyn. His costume was in very poor condition by now and he was barely holding it together because of poor sleeping habits.

"Come on Miles keep it together." he thought to himself but them he heard a cry of terror.

Miles ran in the direction of the disturbance and in the Middle of the street he saw a giant Bear mauling. Pedestrians and Police alike. Miles looked on in horror as the beast noticed him.

"He said if I caused enough chaos you would come." The beast spoke

"I'm guessing You're not here for picnic baskets." Miles said

The Bear charged at Miles. Miles began to hear a ringing in his head and used his reflexes to dodge it. Miles began managed to get in some good hits effortlessly dodging until he got cocky and ended up with a big gash on his chest.

"Uuurrraggghhhhh." Miles screamed in anguish falling and crashing into trash cans

As the bear was about the strike a blast of energy erupted from Miles's hands which stunned the Villain long enough for Miles to end it. Miles took a trash can and knocked it over the villains head ending the fight.

After Miles stood triumphant, and was about to slink away a man in purple mask with black outlines over the eyes, and wearing a purple high tech PowerShot stood before him.

"Glad Maxie was able to wear you down for you're easy prey." The figure said grinning. "Names Prowler and some very interesting people want to meet you."

Miles barely dodged the Prowler's attack as he slashed his talen like gloves at him.

Prowler then tried to use and Ice ray tjat emitted from gauntlets to immobilize Miles but that didn't work. Finally he reached into his pocket and threw a sphere at Miles which covered him in goop and stuck him in the wall.

"It's over boy." The prowler said "I have big plans for you..."

Prowler put his gauntlet up to Miles face and a gas emitted from it which put Miles to sleep...

A/N:I had a hard time deciding who Miles's love interest was. This version of Gwen is abit different but we will see her suit up eventually in some form. next chapter we leave Miles perspective for a bit and focus on Peter...


End file.
